Dokapon Unquest
by Death-KAAAHN-1
Summary: Dokapon Unquest is a tale of an unfortunate intertwining of destinies of a beautiful, but cold knight and a dashing, renegade thief. Thievery, Romance, and an evil plot to destroy the kingdom! Will they survive? Find out Dokapon Unquest! M for the future!


**Based on the game Dokapon Kingdom, I proudly present you the story of Dokapon Unquest, a tale of an unfortunate intertwining of destinies of a beautiful, but cold knight and a dashing, renegade thief. After having stolen several hundred _billion_ G's worth of royal goods, some of which belonged to The King himself (and his daughter, Penny, too), a bounty at half the value is placed on the thief's head! The knight gives chase to thief in hopes of collecting the bounty and restoring honor to her family's name, unknowingly be chased by a catty witch and her servant, a young cleric-in-training. Unready, unwilling, and not even close to being enabled, these unlikely allies will be pit against the trials of the world Dokapon, and beyond...and more!**

Dokapon Unquest

Prologue

The Back Story about the...uhh...

A pointless story wherein boy meets girl, girl meets girl(?), stuff happens, love, girl trips on a blade of grass and breaks her neck and- oh, that's the end. Well, time for Chapter 1!

Chapter One

The Thief

As I quietly sneak out of the Dokapon castle on this frigid night, I snicker gleefully to myself at the many things I have so easily stolen from their fine, hand-carved tables, clothed in fine red silks, which I stole as well, such is the golden and silver plates and goblets, the candle holders, the candles, the utensils, even some of the food! But, their wealth does not come even _close_ to the total value of _one_ of my prized possesions: the King's Crown. A golden color hides it's true composition, however. It's made of platinum. It is too hard to be made of gold. And the fact that the gold paint that flakes off in certain areas reveal it's true luster.

Still, there is another possesion that could easily double the Kingdom's wealth ten-fold, and that is the Oddium Spork of Unknown Powers. I found it lodged in a piece of _succulent _meat, which I stole (and it was the most _juiciest_ meat I have ever tasted...heh, innuendo). It is a fabled, all-powerful utensil, composed of an odd material from space and wielding unknown powers. Much to my annoyance, I have no idea what it does or how to use it aside from for and/or to eat with.

However, both of these item's and all other stolen good's wealth _pales_ in comparison to the amount of G of my newest prized possesion: Princess Penny's pink silk panties. It's not just because it's a pair of panties. It's because one pair of her panties can generate enough profit off of the blackmarket to create two _additional_ Dokapon Kingdoms.

"Truly," I shout out into the young, crescent-mooned night, as I repel my way down from the eastern side of the Dokapon Castle.

"This is the best day of my life! I'll finally be able to live my life the way I want to: surrounded by piles of women, banquets of food, and entertainment of some variation! I will finally be the king of my own nation!"

"Who's there? Daddy?" A young, feminine voice calls out.

I curse to myself, and my bag slips from my hand as I do so. I yell in horror and shoot a hand out towards the bag, grabbing it just in time. The panties I have stolen have slipped halfway out of the bag, and are now gleaming a brilliant pink in the light. I look up to see a gasping Princess Penny staring down upon me from the window I was climbing down from by rope.

_Shit._

"_Panty-thief!_" Princess Penny screams out.

Bells clang, voices shout, and a spotlight is thrown upon my position. _I've been found out. _And my only way out was down the rope, and fast.

"It's been fun!" I cackle, letting myself slide down the rope.

The laughter stops after she pulls out a small knife and cuts the rope with a few solid chops. I flail about helplessly as I plunge towards the ground.

Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Fenrir, but due to my continuous screw-ups as a thief, I've been cursed with the nickname 'Fumbles'. I never really had an parents to tell me that stealing wasn't okay, and I've never really cared for laws...ever, so stealing became a part job, then an occupation...and now it is my life. And this is where my life went south. _Really_ south.

I manage to recompose myself, grabbing my spare grappling hook, I lob it onto a couple of sideways flag pole before swinging down into a moving cart full of hay. I hear a clutter of feet shuffling past the cart as I hide within the hay, sighing in relief, hoping that the cart is moving out from the castle.

Several hours pass, and I fear that this cart has been doing nothing but going around in circles. Fortunately, the commotion has already died down. But she saw _my face_. They'll have bounty up in no time, worth half of the nation's wealth, no doubt. On top of that, everyone will know my name, and I'll be doomed forever as the failed-thief 'Fumbles'. At least it's better than having being caught and taken in. With that thought, I'm still able to keep most of my pride in tact. Until I hear a voice. A crying voice. I lean in and focus on the source of the voice, which appears to be coming from the castle.

"Momma...locket...gone," I manage to distinguish from the occasional barking of orders.

"...Picture...The locket with Momma's picture is gone!" The voice cries out.

"There, there, sweetie..." Another voice consoles, a voice which could only belong to the King himself.

I frantically check my bag of stolen goods, and as I feared, as I had come into possession of the said locket during my raid earlier this night. I frown as I quickly realize that I have stolen a most precious item of Princess Penny's: A locket with her dead mother, Queen Amelia, who died giving birth to the princess.

"Someday," I promise to the watching eyes in the heavens.

"I will return this locket to you, Princess Penny. I may be thief, but I do not steal memories of loved ones. That is one code that must _not_ be broken, yet I have broken. And if I must, I will forfeit my life to return this sacred item to you. This is the life of a thief, a life that will someday end, by sword, by illness, or by age."

I recite an age-old ritual and speak:

"_Gods of Dokapon, you have witnessed me wrong a person in the most foulest of ways. I swear on my blood, life, and soul that I shall atone for this sin, by death or by forgiveness. As my witnesses, I ask that you watch over me and keep me safe until I am able to do so."_

I draw my dagger and cut the palm of my right hand, and face it towards the stars. I speak again:

"_With this blood I sign the contract that shall rewrite my destiny, for better or for worse."_

I wait a while for something spectacular to happen. I keep my palm towards the stars all the while. Eventually, after about five minutes, I let out a breath of disappointment. As I let my arm down, however, I fell the cart suddenly change course. I quickly look at my palm. The cut and the blood are both gone, replaced by a black pentagram.

"So it's true. You _can _make a deal with the gods. I guess the opposite is true as well, then. I wonder what's like..." I wonder to myself as I fall asleep in the hay, thinking about what I just got myself into.


End file.
